


Nightmare

by L0verb0yAngel



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Billy Hargrove x male reader, M/M, billy hargrove x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0verb0yAngel/pseuds/L0verb0yAngel
Summary: Reader calls Billy after he has a nightmare
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/You
Kudos: 19





	Nightmare

Follow up from movie night! Pure fluff, first I love yous ~1100 words 

Y/N had always been sensitive. He hated scary movies, they always kept him up at night, and because of that he never watched them, but of course, Billy just /had/ to choose something he knew would scare him, all so he would cuddle up with him. Y/N knew it would give him nightmares, and he'd been right. Only a few hours after Billy had left, he was up again, knees pulled to his chest as he dialled for his boyfriend. "Please pick up.." he murmured, every little noise making him flinch. Finally, the phone picked up, and Y/N let out a breath of relief as Billy's voice flowed through the receiver. "It's two in the morning, what do you want.." he murmured, his tone tired and annoyed. 

"I know it's late, I'm sorry I just- I had a nightmare.." Y/N bit his lip and twisted the phone cord around his fingers as he spoke, staring down at his bed. "Shit, Y/N, baby, I'm sorry. I'll be there in ten" Billy's tone changed the moment he realised it was his boyfriend, and he was quickly reaching for his keys. Five minuets and multiple broken speed limits later, Billy was outside Y/N's house, and he made his way to the window, he knew that Y/N wouldn't go through his whole house to the front door. Y/N nearly jumped out of his skin when his bedroom window slid open, letting out a quiet yelp of fear. When Billy saw the look of fear in his boyfriends eyes, he instantly felt like an asshole for picking out such a scary movie. 

"I'm sorry for calling you so late. It's just.. no one else is home and.." Y/N was cut off by Billy joining him on his bed and wrapping his arms around him. "Don't apologise, it's my fault. I know you get scared easy, I shouldn't have picked out that movie" Billy held Y/N close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He'd let his own stupid needs get in the way again. "I'm such a shit boyfriend, I don't know why you haven't broken up with me yet" Billy kept Y/N close to his chest as they laid down together, running his hand up and down his back to try and comfort him. 

"You're not a shit boyfriend.." Y/N shook his head and laid his head on Billy's chest, closing his eyes. "It's two in the morning, and I know you definitely sped because your place is all the way on the other side of town, but you still came, all cause I had a nightmare" Y/N opened his eyes to look up at his boyfriend after he spoke. "You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for, even if you do have a shitty taste in movies" that made Billy chuckle, bringing a hand up to play with Y/N's hair. "You're too good for me, you know that?" 

"I know, but I'm not leaving, so you're stuck with me" Y/N shrugged, giggling gently and leaning up to press a kiss to Billy's jaw. Having Billy here to comfort him made the nightmare totally worth it, there was something just so comforting about laying here, listening to Billy's heartbeat as he laid his head on his chest and closed his eyes. "Hey Billy?" Y/N mumbled, biting his lip gently and cuddling up to Billy more as he waited for the other to respond. "Yeah?" Billy kept his arms around Y/N as he looked down at him, still running his hand through his hair. 

"I love you" neither of them had ever said that before, but something about this scenario just felt so right, the both of them cuddled up in Y/N's room, shielded away from the judgement of the world and free to just be, and Y/N knew that now was the perfect time to finally say it. For moments Billy stayed silent, and Y/N began to panic. What if Billy didn't feel the same way? What if he'd just messed up everything. "I'm sorry, I know you're probably not ready-" 

"I love you too" Billy let out a shaky breath, looking up at the ceiling. Billy had never thought he'd ever actually have the courage to say those words, as much as he'd been dying to. For years, he'd been too scared to open up, worried about letting someone in only to get hurt when they left, just like his mother had, but hearing Y/N say those words, he knew that he had to say it now, or he never would. 

Y/N couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he heard those words, and he opened his eyes again to look up at Billy, reaching his hands up to cup his face as he leant up to kiss him. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that.." Billy held Y/N's hips as he kissed him back, smiling against his lips. Y/N let out another giggle, resting his chin on Billy's chest once he pulled away from the kiss, looking up at him. "How long?" He asked, reaching a hand up to trace the tattoo on Billy's arm, his eyes beginning to droop from tiredness. 

"Since I met you" Billy closed his eyes and let his hand slip under Y/N's shirt, running his hand up and down his spine. It was true, he'd been head over heels since he'd met Y/N, and it had quite honestly scared the shit out of him. He hadn't wanted a reason to stay in this shithole of a town, but every time he looked at Y/N, the thought of leaving hurt, no matter how much he'd tried to deny it. "That's a long time.." Y/N yawned, laying his head down as he felt himself drifting off, Billy's touch luring him into sleep. "I been waiting that long too.." 

Before Hawkins, Billy had never thought he'd ever be able to be truly happy, he didn't think he'd ever be able to accept himself, but seeing Y/N's peaceful expression as he laid fast asleep on his chest made him realise, he'd finally found his happiness, and he'd do anything to protect him. He'd messed up before, and he knew he'd do it again, but he would always make it up to Y/N, no matter what he had to do, because he loved him.


End file.
